the_craven_caravanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dragon Religion
The dragon religion is a faith system where followers revere the five metallic elder dragons as gods and the five chromatic elder dragons as the natural enemies of their gods. General practices and beliefs: The number five is revered as the perfect number. Cultists use the number is any way possible and as prolific as possible. Examples are: 110 steps to enter the lair of Zuuzydrian. 10 letter names for the gods and enemies. 5 holy books, Each Elder is worshiped individually. It is highly frowned upon for a cultist to worship more than one Elder, because the gods are jealous and covet as many believers as they can. Though a faithful worships only one of the Elders, the existance and power of the others is acknowledged. Should it be discovered that a dragon worshiper does not pledge themselves to an Elder but instead an Ancient or a Younger, they are swiftly exiled or put to death for their heresy. Structure of the Pantheon: Each of the five Elder gods and Elder enemy gods have a Mate, a Hand, a Seer, and five true children, each of whom share the scale color of their associated Elder. The Elders reign supreme while their mates are used for little more than breeding. The hand serves as an advisor, champion, and mouthpiece for their Elder. The Seer performs all spells for their Elder and takes basically takes care of any magical task while the Hand performs the mundane. The true children represent extensions of their Elder parent, usually with a focus on a particular aspect of that parent. For example, a child of Ramaenuous, Elder of Light and Thought, could embody literal light and always be optimistic and positive to the point of insanity. Below the Elder and their Courts, are the Ancients. Each of the Chromatic and Metallic sides have a total of 55 Ancient dragons of various volor that represent a nobility class and serve the Elders in various ways, and aren't nesiccarily tied to a single Elder. It has even known for Ancients to grow jealous of the Elders and try to attack, though none have succeeded to the knowledge of history. Finally, below the Ancients are the Younger or Lesser dragons which total 5,555 on each side of the scale. These are the peaaant class in the system and while not particularly powerful, are still revered as minor gods by the faithful. Dragonborn are the mortal warriors of the Elders and are created when a devout cultist proves themself worthy of their Elder's attention. They are transformed into a Dragonborn via ritual. Lesser dragons such as Wyrms or Drakes are seen as insults to the magesty of the Elders, who are perfect beings after all, and are sought out to be destroyed for their slight. The gods themselves: The metallic Elders represent complex and abstract concepts of mortal psyche and understanding. Gold (fire) Elder of Thought and Light Ramaenuous Silver (ice) Elder of Tale and Time Purthanoas Copper (electricity) Elder of Change and Space: Daantaenus Mate and children are dead. hand and seer are both heads of a two headed dragon and are alive because they offered to be custodians for the lobotomized Daantaenus after he defied Kyrazentol and Ramaenuous at the beginning of the war. Hematite (necrotic), Elder of Night and Death: Zuuzydrian Killed his mate, children Were lost in the war, hand is a designated mortal, ate the soul of his seer to be able to travel shadow plane. Rust (acid), Elder of Decay and Plague: Kyrazentol, a lich Mate is alive, 1 child, seer is another dracolich, hand Chromatic Elders are powered by nature and emotion. Red (fire) Rage, arrogance White (ice) standoffish, isolation Naxhyrryan, of Storm and Chill Blue (electricity) erratic, social Weilondyon Chaos and Green (acid) jealousy, paranoid Black (necrotic) despair, superiority